Empty Eyes
by Ruzzz
Summary: Peut-on guérir toutes les blessures ?
1. Prologue

Hermione pressa la sonnette et remit son écharpe en place. Il faisait vraiment trop froid pour un mois d'octobre. Enfin, Dana lui ouvrit la porte et elle s'empressa d'entrer.

« Bonjour, Mme Weasley.

-Bonjour, Dana. »L'infirmière prit sa veste et son écharpe et les accrocha au porte-manteaux derrière elle. Hermione souffla sur ses mains glacées et lui demanda, sur un ton parfaitement professionnel, si le _patient _se portait bien. Elle avait besoin de ça, besoin de jouer à la Médicomage sûre d'elle, sinon elle craquerait. Dana lui répondit qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'améliorations, mais que son état était stationnaire. Qu'il mangeait, buvait, allait aux toilettes et accomplissait les petites tâches de la vie quotidienne comme n'importe quelle autre personne. Sauf pendant ses crises, bien sûr. Hermione hocha la tête et se rendit dans le salon. Ses talons claquaient sur le plancher en chêne. Il était là. Assis dans un fauteuil. Il semblait lire, mais rien n'était vraiment sûr. Elle lui tapota gentiment le bras et il leva ses grands yeux verts et vides sur elle. Ne pas pleurer. Surtout, ne pas craquer. Elle se força à sourire et murmura :

« Bonjour, Harry. »


	2. Chapter 1

De retour à Ste-Mangouste, elle ouvrit le premier tiroir de son secrétaire et en sortit un épais dossier rouge, sur lequel était inscrit : **Harry Potter**. Elle murmura le sort qui permettait de l'ouvrir – différent pour chaque dossier – et en retira la feuille _Remarques_. Elle prit sa plume et se mit à écrire furieusement. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle la lâcha et se prit la tête entre les mains. Chaque visite devenait un supplice. Son portable vibra dans sa poche. Elle regarda l'écran avant de décrocher :

« Allô, Ron ?

-Bonjour toi. Je ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, j'étais en train de compléter le dossier d'Harry.

-Je t'appelais justement pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Est-ce que…est-ce que ça va mieux ? »Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle sentait la douleur dans la voix de Ron. Elle aurait voulu lui dire que son état s'arrangeait, que bientôt, ils pourraient à nouveau rire ensemble, comme autrefois. Mais ça n'aurait été qu'un vaste mensonge.

« Il ne m'a pas dit un mot.

-Je vois, murmura Ron.

-J'ai de plus en plus de mal à aller lui rendre visite, avoua soudain Hermione. L'infirmière dit qu'il se comporte normalement, mais elle n'a pas connu le Harry d'avant. Notre Harry. Et moi, je ne peux rien faire. J'ai un diplôme de Médicomage et je suis impuissante, incapable de l'aider.

-Mione, ça va s'arranger, il…

-Cela fait trois ans maintenant qu'il est dans cet état !Je…je commence à perdre espoir.

-Ne dis pas ça !s'emporta son mari. C'est notre meilleur ami !ajouta t-il durement.

-Non, ce n'est plus notre meilleur ami !Il ne me reconnaît plus, il ne te reconnaît plus. Il ne reconnaît plus rien. Ça dure depuis trois ans maintenant, et je craque, Ron !

-Chérie…

-Je dois raccrocher. A ce soir.

-Mione, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. »Elle ferma le clapet de son portable et soupira. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir clôt la discussion de cette façon, mais elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne pouvait même plus parler de leur ami sans avoir soudain envie de pleurer. Une note bleue arriva alors dans la pièce et atterrit en douceur sur son bureau. Elle la déplia délicatement.

_La Médicomage Weasley est demandée au bureau du Médicomage-en-chef Clark. Merci. _Hermione roula le papier, le jeta dans sa corbeille et s'exécuta.

En entrant dans le bureau de Clark, elle le vit d'abord, lui, confortablement installé dans son siège en cuir. Puis son regard fut attiré par un autre homme, aux cheveux très blonds.

« M…Malefoy ? »bafouilla t-elle, surprise. Celui-ci se leva et vint auprès d'elle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il lui fit un baisemain qui teinta ses joues de rose et répondit :

« Bonjour, Granger.

-Weasley, corrigea machinalement Hermione.

-Oh. J'aurai dû m'en douter.

-Que fais-tu ici ?demanda t-elle poliment.

-Le Psychomage Malefoy va intégrer notre centre, répondit Clark à sa place. Il nous vient tout droit de Manhattan.

-Tu étais aux Etats-Unis ?!s'exclama Hermione, surprise.

-Effectivement. Après la guerre, j'avais besoin de prendre du recul et je suis allé faire mes études en Amérique. Mais l'Angleterre a fini par me manquer, et me voilà de retour.

-Vous êtes la meilleure Médicomage du service, Hermione, reprit Clark, et je compte sur vous pour aider Draco dans les prochains jours.

-Très bien. Si nous commencions tout de suite ? »Malefoy hocha la tête et ils sortirent du bureau de Clark. Ils firent rapidement le tour des bâtiments avant d'aller à la cafétéria prendre un jus de citrouille. Ils discutèrent un long moment ensemble et Hermione fut heureuse de voir à quel point l'aristocrate avait changé. Il n'était plus cet enfant arrogant et méprisant qu'elle avait connu à Poudlard, mais un homme mature et tranquille, très investi dans son métier.

« Et que fait ton cher et tendre ?demanda t-il avec un sourire amusé.

-Ron est professeur de Quidditch à Poudlard.

-C'est bien. Et Potter ?Qu'est-ce qu'il devient ? »Hermione détourna les yeux. Bien sûr, si Malefoy était parti aux Etats-Unis, il n'avait _malheureusement _pas eu l'extrême chance de lire tous ces torchons, la Gazette en premier, étaler fièrement en première page : « Harry Potter, le Survivant, sombre dans la folie. »Devant son silence pesant, Malefoy blêmit :

« Il est…il n'est pas…

-Non !Non, Harry est toujours vivant !Enfin…si on peut dire ça, murmura Hermione, sentant à nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Après la guerre, Harry était…traumatisé. Tellement de personnes sont mortes, tellement de personnes que nous connaissions, que nous aimions !Ron, moi, les autres…nous avons eu beaucoup du mal à nous en remettre, Harry, lui….Harry ne s'en est jamais remis. Il a…il a lâché prise. Il s'est enfermé dans son monde, et depuis trois ans, il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, muré dans le silence. Il ne réagit plus à rien. C'est une coquille vide. Il agit comme un robot, il n'a plus la moindre émotion. Sauf…

-Sauf ?

-Sauf quand il a ses crises. »souffla Hermione en essuyant brièvement ses yeux. Malefoy lui tendit un mouchoir. Son geste n'avait peut-être pas été aussi discret qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Elle le remercia et tamponna ses longs cils humides.

« En quoi consiste ces crises ?demanda doucement Malefoy.

-Ce sont des crises de panique. Il n'utilise jamais sa magie en temps normal, mais quand il a une crise, il en perd totalement le contrôle et elle ravage tout autour de lui. Il s'arrache les cheveux, s'automutile. Il hurle, il voit des morts, il a l'impression d'être couvert de sang. La dernière fois que c'est arrivé, il a essayé de verser de l'eau de javel sur son visage. »Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait repris son ton professionnel. Mais elle ne voulait pas éclater en sanglots devant Malefoy, et l'image de Harry en train d'empoigner le bidon de javel, les yeux révulsés, était encore bien trop présente dans son esprit.

« Qui s'occupe de lui ?

-Une infirmière, Dana Carter.

-Une Moldue ?

-Oui, mais sa mère était une sorcière. Elle est parfaite pour Harry. Moi, je vais le voir quand je peux. Pour déterminer son état. Et aussi quand il a une crise. Je suis l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir le calmer. J'ignore pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il fut un temps où nous étions amis, où il avait confiance en moi. Peut-être… »Son regard se perdit dans l'orange chatoyant de son verre.

« Je veux m'occuper de son cas.

-Pardon ?fit Hermione, relevant brusquement la tête.

-Je veux m'occuper de Potter.

-Malefoy, je ne crois pas que…

-Hermione, tu es à bout. Tu ne peux pas continuer à le prendre en charge. Si tu veux mon avis, c'était une mauvaise idée dès le départ. Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'occuper de lui dans la mesure où il est ton ami. Tu ne peux pas le traiter avec objectivité et professionnalisme. Moi, si. Nous n'avons jamais été proches.

-Vous vous détestiez, protesta faiblement Hermione. Vous aviez aussi un lien.

-Oui, mais bien différent de celui que tu entretiens avec Potter. J'ai mûri, et à présent, je ne le vois plus que comme une connaissance. Et je pourrai très bien le voir comme un patient. Contrairement à toi, qui voit d'abord un ami. En plus, je suis Psychomage. »Hermione hésita. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que Malefoy avait raison. Elle ne pouvait plus voir Harry sans fondre en larmes. Elle était trop bouleversée par ce fantôme qu'il était devenu. Elle fixa le blond droit dans les yeux et hocha la tête.

Dès le lendemain, Draco se rendit donc au domicile de Potter. Dana lui ouvrit, et il alla dans le salon. Le Survivant était assis devant la télévision, qui diffusait un documentaire animalier. Le Psychomage alla se planter devant lui et lui tendit la main :

« Salut, Potter. Ça va ? »Le brun le regarda un instant, et Draco frémit devant les yeux vides…les yeux d'un _mort_. Il serra mollement sa main et se replongea dans la contemplation de l'écran. Draco fit signe à Dana de les laisser seuls et s'assied à côté de lui.

Potter n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

« On s'est pas vus depuis un petit bout de temps, hein, commença le blond. C'est parce que je suis parti aux states. Enfin, même si j'étais resté, je suppose qu'on aurait pas passé énormément de temps ensemble. Mais on est pas là pour discuter de moi. Je suis venu pour parler de toi, Potter. Pour parler du passé. De la guerre. » Aucune réaction. Draco se mordit la lèvre. Il savait que ça n'allait pas être facile. Mais il y arriverait.


	3. Chapter 2

Le Psychomage revint voir Harry plusieurs fois. Il parlait beaucoup. En fait, il ne faisait que ça. Parler. Parler. Et encore parler. _Talking cure_, sauf que c'est le patient qui aurait dû blablater. Pas lui. La guérison serait difficile à cause de cela. Harry étant incapable d'ouvrir la bouche lors de leurs séances, il ne pouvait pas extérioriser ce qu'il gardait verrouillé là-haut, dans sa tête. Cependant, il lui restait toujours les crises, où il laissait éclater sa colère et sa peur.

«C'est ce qui lui permet de tenir le coup, dit un jour Draco à Hermione, alors qu'ils étaient dans la cuisine de Harry.

-Les crises ?

-Oui. Ce sont les seuls moments qui lui permettent de donner libre cours à ce qu'il ressent. Si il devait tout garder enfoui en lui, il ne pourrait pas tenir. Maintenant, quant à savoir ce qui déclenche ces crises…je dirai que c'est sa magie. J'ai déjà soigné des Moldus et…

-Toi ?Des Moldus ?!s'exclama Hermione, stupéfaite.

-J'ai beaucoup changé, Hermione, répliqua Draco avec un sourire amusé. Tu connais le Psychomage Draco Malefoy, mais pour certains je suis le psychologue Drake Malefoy. Enfin, ceux-là vont devoir attendre car pour le moment, j'ai du pain sur la planche avec Potter !

-Oui, fit la jeune femme en baissant les yeux. Mais j'ai confiance en toi. » Draco se sentit légèrement embarassé par ces paroles, mais elles le touchèrent et il serra sa collègue dans ses bras. Puis il murmura :

« Je le ferai guérir, je te le promets.

-Je sais, Draco. »Elle lui rendit son étreinte et soupira. Puis Dana arriva dans la cuisine et ils se séparèrent un peu trop vivement, embarassés de s'être fait surprendre dans cette position. Ça n'avait rien de compromettant de prendre un ami dans ses bras, mais ça pouvait prêter à confusion dans leur cas. Et comme pour confirmer cette dernière option, l'infirmière rosit légèrement et bafouilla :

« Oh, heu…excusez-moi…je ne voulais pas…

-C'est bon, Dana, fit Draco avec un sourire amical.

-Bien, Draco, reprit Hermione en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille, pourquoi penses-tu que c'est sa magie qui est à l'origine des crises ?

-Comme je te le disais, je me suis déjà occupé de patients Moldus qui avaient le même genre de traumatisme qu'Harry, mais aucun n'avait de crises de panique. Pas aussi violentes que tu le décris, du moins. Alors c'est probablement lié à son statut de sorcier. »La Médicomage hocha la tête. Ils finirent par s'en aller, laissant Harry aux bons soins de Dana.

Les séances continuèrent. Draco et Hermione se voyaient souvent pour discuter du jeune homme. Et puis un jour, Clark fit venir le Psychomage et la Médicomage dans son bureau. Il avait un air soucieux et n'attendit même pas qu'ils soient assis pour leur annoncer la nouvelle :

« Monsieur Malefoy, vous n'êtes plus autorisé à vous occuper de Monsieur Potter. Hermione s'en chargera seule, comme elle le faisait auparavant.

-Vous plaisantez ?!Pourquoi ça ?s'écria la jeune femme alors que Draco fronçait les sourcils.

-Le tuteur de Monsieur Potter m'a fait part de sa décision ce matin. Il ne m'a pas donné d'explications mais je dois respecter sa décision. Je suis désolé.

-Le…le tuteur de Harry ?Mais…c'est Ron !Mon mari n'aurait jamais…

-Il l'a pourtant fait, coupa Clark. Vous devriez sans doute lui parler pour comprendre ce choix. » Hermione passa sa sa main sur sa bouche, anéantie. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu pousser Ron à faire ça ? Elle se tourna vers Draco :

« Je vais immédiatement dans la zone de transplanage. Ron doit être à Poudlard. Je dois absolument savoir ce qui lui est passé par la tête ! »Le blond hocha gravement la tête et la regarda s'en aller, impuissant. Il sortit lui aussi du bureau en essayant de comprendre ce qui avait pu motiver cette décision. Weasley n'avait peut-être pas pu supporter que son ancien ennemi s'occupe de son meilleur ami. Mais cette hypothèse ne tenait pas la route. Si ça avait été le cas, il aurait déjà refusé son aide depuis longtemps. Il rentra chez lui, le moral au plus bas.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour connaître la réponse. Un magnifique hibou au plumage fauve arriva chez lui le lendemain. Il détacha délicatement la lettre qui était enroulée autour de sa patte et déplia le parchemin :

_Draco,_

_J'ai parlé avec Ron et cela s'annonce mal. Tu te rappelles, ce jour où Dana nous a « surpris » dans la cuisine ?Elle croit qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous deux et est allée voir Ron pour l'en informer, par « acquis de conscience ». Je pourrai la tuer !En attendant, je me contenterai de la renvoyer !Elle n'avait pas à faire ça et je suis furieuse. Ron, quant à lui, ne sait plus que croire. Nous nous sommes disputés. Je pensais qu'il avait davantage confiance en moi…mais avec ta venue, de mauvais souvenirs de Poudlard sont revenus le hanter et pour l'instant, il refuse obstinément que tu approches Harry. Je suis désolée. Je vais faire mon possible pour qu'il change d'avis._

_Amicalement, _

_Hermione_

La lettre glissa au sol et Draco se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil.


	4. Chapter 3

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant que Draco ne s'occupait plus de Harry, et il était démoralisé. Sept jours, sept jours que l'ex-Gryffondor était livré à lui-même, comme avant. Et il ne pouvait rien faire ! Quel terrible gâchis !Il soupira et ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau. Une boîte à chaussures était rangée à l'intérieur. Il la prit délicatement et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Il posa la boîte sur ses genoux et l'ouvrit. Elle contenait deux carnets, une pile d'articles de journaux entourée par un élastique et une grosse brindille. C'était la « Boîte Potter ». Draco prit les articles. Ils provenaient pratiquement tous de la Gazette des Sorciers. Du moins, des éditions qui étaient parues peu après la guerre. La plupart avaient des titres racoleurs du style « Le Survivant a perdu la boule », « Harry le légume » ou encore « Potter à terre ». Pitoyable. Contrairement à ce que Hermione pensait, et contrairement à ce que Draco avait laissé croire, il savait très bien ce que les journaux avaient dit de Potter à la fin de la guerre. La distance ne l'avait pas empêché de prendre des nouvelles – discrètement, cela va de soi. Parce que Draco avait un gros problème avec le Survivant. Durant la guerre, quand il avait fini par choisir son camp et qu'il était devenu espion pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix, il avait fait ami-ami avec Potter. En secret, parce qu'à cette époque, très peu de membres de l'Ordre connaissaient les espions. Ça leur évitait de donner des noms si ils venait à être capturés. Mais comme toute cette foutue bataille dépendait de Potter, il était l'un des rares au courant. Bien sûr, Draco n'avait pas eu le même degré d'amitié qu'avait Weasley, mais en tout cas étaient-ils parvenus à des relations plus courtoises. Et autant dire que c'était franchement reposant. Sauf que Draco s'était rapidement rendu compte que les discussions ne lui suffisaient plus. Il voulait autre chose, il voulait plus, bien qu'il soit incapable de mettre le doigt dessus. Et puis il avait compris. En voyant Granger et Weasley, Molly et Arthur, Remus et Tonks, Bill et Fleur…ils étaient deux. Ils avaient chacun une personne qui les aimait, qui tenait _vraiment _à eux. Et Draco avait voulu la même chose avec Potter. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps. Alors il avait espéré qu'à la fin de la guerre, peut-être…ils pourraient en reparler. Il s'était trompé. Après avoir vaincu Voldemort, après la mort de Remus, Tonks et de tous les autres, Harry semblait avoir perdu toute sa fougue, toute sa vivacité. Il était devenu morne et solitaire. Ce n'était plus le Gryffondor qu'avait connu Draco et il était parti. Il avait assisté, par l'intermédiaire des journaux, à la lente descente aux enfers du jeune homme. Et ce n'est qu'un mois auparavant qu'il s'était décidé à agir. Parce qu'il était Psychomage et qu'il pouvait peut-être faire quelque chose. Et parce qu'il avait toujours envie d'essayer quelque chose avec Potter, merde !Il reposa les articles et prit le premier carnet. Son journal intime de Poudlard. Il l'ouvrit au hasard et lu les premières lignes qu'il vit : _Est-ce que c'est normal de désirer Potter comme ça ?Je ne sais pas, je m'en fiche. Je veux juste qu'il ressente la même chose. _Il eut un pauvre sourire et rangea le carnet. L'autre était consacré aux notes qu'il avait pris sur Potter, et à force de les relire, il les connaissait presque par cœur. La brindille…c'était une brindille de l'Eclair de Feu. Un petit souvenir, mais qui lui tenait beaucoup à cœur. Il s'esclaffa. Et dire qu'à Manhattan, il s'était convaincu que Potter était juste une amourette. Une amourette qui lui était restée plus de trois ans, alors !Il lâcha un second soupir. Il était grave de chez grave, pour quelqu'un qui se dit psy. Mais il lui fallait agir. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas laisser le Gryffondor dans cet état lamentable. Il voulait le Potter combatif, et il l'aurait.

A onze heures du soir, il quitta son appartement pour se rendre chez Potter. Et tant pis pour Weasley mâle !Il vérifia que la rue était vide de toute présence humaine et qu'aucun voisin sournois ne regardait à la fenêtre, puis ouvrit la porte d'un bref _Alohomora_. La maison était plongée dans le noir. Il se déplaça très lentement pour éviter de buter dans un meuble et atteignit l'escalier. Il savait que la chambre de Potter était à l'étage. Les marches de bois craquèrent sous ses pas et il se tendit. Voyant que rien ne se passait, il continua son ascension. La première porte à droite menait à la chambre de l'ex-Gryffondor. Il l'ouvrit doucement, craignant qu'elle grince, mais les gonds tournèrent sans un bruit. Il s'approcha du lit. Potter dormait à poings fermés. Le visage ainsi détendu, il était encore plus beau qu'à l'accoutumée. Draco prit une grande inspiration et le secoua doucement :

« Potter !Potter, réveille-toi ! »Le jeune homme bougea un peu et papillonna des paupières. Ses yeux vides fixèrent un instant Draco. Celui-ci sourit d'un air rassurant, mais il n'eut pas vraiment la réaction escomptée. Les deux émeraudes s'ouvrirent soudain démesurément et Potter bondit hors de son lit. Il se mit à hurler :

« MANGEMORT ! »Abasourdi, Draco recula. Il faisait toujours aussi sombre, et pourtant il vit avec une précision stupéfiante les yeux verts s'assombrir, luisants de haine. Potter se remit à crier comme un forcené :

« MANGEMORT !MANGEMORT !MEURTRIER ! » Effrayé, le Psychomage fit à nouveau un pas en arrière. Mauvaise idée. Un vase explosa à proximité de lui, et il sursauta. Puis ce fut au tour d'autres objets, tout autour de lui. Une force invisible le projeta tout à coup contre le mur. Il laissa échapper un gémissement mais Potter n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Enragé, il tendit sa main vers le jeune homme acculé au mur et ferma brutalement son poing. Quelque chose se contracta à l'intérieur de Draco, qui écarquilla les yeux et se plia en deux sous la douleur. Il leva un regard implorant vers Potter mais celui-ci, impitoyable, tourna lentement le poing. La douleur devint insoutenable. Draco vit des taches noires danser devant ses yeux et il cracha du sang. Puis il s'effondra au sol.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la lumière l'éblouit. Il crut un instant qu'il était mort puis il se rendit compte qu'il avait les yeux sur un plafond blanc, baigné par la lumière du soleil. Il était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant que Hermione arrive.

« Oh Merlin, Draco, ça va ?

-Je me porte comme un charme, murmura t-il avec un sourire forcé.

-BON SANG, QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS !

-Hé, calme-toi !Je croyais que t'étais inquiète pour moi.

-Bien sûr que oui !Mais je suis aussi furieuse !Tu as contourné la décision de Ron, et surtout, tu as failli mourir !

-Au moins, Potter est sorti de son mutisme.

-Il a eu une crise de panique, Draco !rétorqua Hermione, exaspérée. Et il a failli te tuer !Tu as fait une hémorragie interne.

-Vraiment ?Sa magie est incroyablement puissante.

-Je n'y crois pas !Tu as failli mourir et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est admirer la personne qui t'a blessé !

-Failli, Hermione, failli !Je suis toujours là, c'est le principal !

-Que s'est-il passé exactement ?!J'ai mis des heures à le calmer.

-Je…je suis allé le voir alors qu'il dormait.

-Draco… »Il voulut lever les mains pour l'apaiser, mais se rendit compte que cela lui faisait mal. Agacé, il laissa retomber ses bras sur le matelas et reprit :

« Je ne voulais pas gâcher toutes les séances qu'on a eu avant la décision de ton bien-aimé. Alors, j'ai décidé de faire quelque chose. Je voulais juste lui parler. Mais il a eu cette crise, et…il m'a traité de Mangemort. »A ce souvenir, il se rembrunit. Harry avait-il donc oublié qu'il était devenu un espion pendant la guerre ?

« Oh, Draco, je suis désolée, reprit Hermione.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Ça ne me fait rien, mentit-il. Est-ce que Mr Weasley a changé d'avis ?

-Non. » Cette fois-ci, c'était Hermione qui s'était rembrunie. Draco soupira :

« Alors, je crois que je vais devoir avoir une discussion avec lui. »La jeune femme grimaça. La confrontation allait être mouvementée.


	5. Chapter 4

**Merci à toutes – oui parce que je crois qu'il n'y a que des filles :P – pour vos reviews qui sont vraiment très encourageantes, que ce soit pour me complimenter ou établir des critiques. C'est réellement constructif pour moi et ça montre surtout l'intérêt que vous portez à ma fiction ******** MERCI MERCI MERCI :D**

Draco se rendit au domicile des Weasley le surlendemain. Ils habitaient un charmant cottage à la façade jaune pâle. Une balançoire était suspendue à l'un des arbres du petit jardin. Et pourtant, le jeune homme était certain que le couple n'avait pas d'enfants. Il poussa une minuscule barrière blanche pour entrer dans la propriété, la referma derrière lui et se dirigea vers le porche. Il grimpa les trois marches jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et observa un instant le carillon au-dessus de sa tête. Des petits lions d'argent tintaient les uns contre les autres. Draco eut un sourire moqueur. Ah, ces Gryffondors !Puis il se souvint qu'il avait un serpent tatoué sur le mollet, et se demanda brièvement si les Poufsouffles portaient des pulls avec des blaireaux. Bref !Il fallait qu'il arrête de laisser dériver ses pensées. Cette entrevue était sa seule chance de revoir à nouveau Harry. Il pressa la sonnette et attendit quelques minutes avant que la porte s'ouvre. Ron Weasley perdit très vite son sourire en le voyant. Draco fut légèrement dérouté. Non pas à cause de la grimace qui déformait maintenant le visage du rouquin – il savait bien que la belette ne serait pas super content de le voir – mais parce que Weasley avait bien pris vingt centimètres depuis Poudlard. Il le dominait de toute sa hauteur et l'ex-Serpentard se dit que si ils en venaient aux mains, il n'aurait pas le dessus !Il s'attendit à ce que Weasley lui claque la porte au nez. Contre toute attente, il lui parla :

« Malefoy, si tu n'as pas dégagé dans les dix prochaines secondes, je te fais moi-même sortir de mon jardin. »Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas vraiment des mots de bienvenue. Draco prit une grande inspiration et répondit le plus poliment possible :

« Weasley...je suis ici pour arranger les choses.

-Tu as embrassé ma femme !rugit la belette…qui ressemblait plus à un lion à ce moment-là. C'est un peu tard pour arranger les choses, comme tu dis si bien !

-Je n'ai pas embrassé Hermione, putain !s'emporta Draco.

-Ne me mens pas !Je l'ai vu dans l'esprit de l'infirmière ! »Le blond resta un moment interdit. Mais si Dana avait cru qu'ils s'embrassaient, il se pouvait très bien qu'elle l'ait enregistré là-haut. Ce qu'elle croyait avait été assez fort pour devenir un souvenir. Un faux souvenir !

« C'est parce qu'elle a pensé que nous nous sommes embrassés que tu l'as lu dans son esprit, répliqua Draco. Ce n'était qu'un pur produit de son imagination !

-Arrête de me prendre pour un con, Malefoy, et casse-toi.

-Mais merde, je suis pas intéressé par Hermione !

-Stop, ça suf…

-JE SUIS GAY ! »hurla soudain Draco. Puis il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, mortifié, alors que Ron l'observait avec des yeux ronds. Bon sang, il ne l'avait jamais avoué à personne !Et la première qu'il mettait dans la confidence était ce foutu Weasley !Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de beugler ça ?!Ils entendirent alors des craquements dans le jardin voisin et virent une mamie qui essayait tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière des buissons. Ron grommela, saisit le bras de Draco et le tira à l'intérieur. Le jeune homme se retrouva dans un petit corridor sombre et frais. Weasley marmonna :

« Excuse, c'était Melle Ombrage, notre _charmante _voisine. Elle a soixante-dix ans et fourre son nez partout. Bref…tu disais ?

-Hermione n'est pas là ? »demanda Draco en essayant de détourner la conversation. Mais Ron ne lui répondit pas. Il croisa les bras sur son torse, bien décidé à avoir sa réponse. Résigné, le blond soupira et passa aux aveux :

« Weasley, ta femme, aussi belle et intelligente qu'elle soit, ne peut tout simplement pas m'intéresser. Je suis désolé si ce que je vais te dire te choque, mais moi, ce que j'aime, ce sont les mâchoires carrées, les torses musclés et les services trois-pièces.

-Ben, ça ne me choque pas. Harry aussi est…enfin, était homo. »Draco sentit son cœur exploser, le souffle lui manquer. MERLIN !Il aurait voulu hurler de joie, danser, sautiller comme un malade. Il se sentait même la force de courir le long du couloir et grimper au mur, comme ces jeunes qu'il avait vu dans un film moldu, les Yamakatruc. Harry Potter était gay. Harry Potter ne serait peut-être pas contre le fait de le prendre encore et encore et encore sur le canapé, le plan de travail de la cuisine, le plancher, le lit, la banquette arrière de la voiture, la machine à laver, le…

« Mais qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu dis la vérité ?reprit Ron, suspicieux. Ça pourrait très bien être une arnaque pour que je te pardonne ! »Draco resta songeur. Puis il sortit son portable sous le regard curieux du rouquin, composa un numéro et lui tendit l'appareil.

« Ne le garde pas trop près de ton oreille. »conseilla t-il. Weasley fronça les sourcils mais obéit. On décrocha dès la première sonnerie, et même Draco, qui se tenait pourtant à un bon mètre de son hôte, entendit les hurlements hystériques qui jaillissaient du téléphone :

« _DRACO !SALAUD !COMMENT OSES-TU M'APPELER APRES M'AVOIR LARGUE AVEC UN POST-IT ?!_

-Heu, c'est pas Draco, bafouilla Ron.

-_QUOI ?QUOI ?!T'ES QUI TOI ?SA NOUVELLE CONQUETE ?!LACHE-LE PENDANT QU'IL EST ENCORE TEMPS, MEC !UNE FOIS QU'IL SE SERA VIDE LES COUILLES, TU LE VERRAS PLUS ! IL VA TE BAISER ET SE TIRER !ENFOIRE !IL…_ »Ron raccrocha, décidant qu'il en avait assez entendu, et rendit son portable à Draco. Celui-ci sourit et lança :

« Je peux encore appeler Bryan, Lucas et Franck, si tu n'es pas convaincu.

-Tu les as tous largués avec des post-it ?demanda Weasley alors que les coins de ses lèvres se relevaient légèrement.

-Non, ils ne te tiendront pas forcément le même discours. Mais ils te prouveront que mon truc à moi, c'est la bite.

-C'est bon, Malefoy, inutile d'être vulgaire, fit Ron qui souriait franchement à présent. Je…je n'ai jamais douté d'Hermione, tu sais.

-Vraiment ?Pourquoi m'avoir empêché de voir Ha…Potter et de travailler avec elle, alors ?

-Parce que… »Il lâcha un profond soupir. Draco se pencha un peu plus en avant, comme si ça allait faire venir la réponse plus vite. Finalement, Weasley avoua dans un murmure :

« Parce que t'es plus beau que moi.

-Quoi ?!

-Me force pas à répéter !Je…je n'ai jamais douté d'Hermione, répéta t-il, mais je me suis posé des questions quand tu es revenu. On ne s'aimait pas à Poudlard, et j'ai eu peur que me piquer ma femme soit une nouvelle saleté ou un truc du même genre de ta part. Hermione m'a dit que tu avais changé, mais elle a toujours été indulgente et je ne savais pas si je pouvais vraiment me fier à son discours. Franchement, elle n'arrêtait pas : « Draco est si doué, Draco est si gentil maintenant, Draco est si généreux, Draco a travaillé avec des Moldus, etc. ». Et moi j'étais jaloux, mais j'avais confiance en Hermione. Et puis l'infirmière est venue me dire que vous vous étiez embrassés. Je ne voulais pas y croire au début, sauf qu'il m'est apparu que tu étais…bien fait de ta personne, riche, cultivé, Médicomage comme Hermione. J'ai eu peur. Je me suis dit que si vous arrêtiez de vous voir pour Harry, il n'y aurait plus rien entre vous. C'était stupide. Je suis vraiment désolé. »Draco baissa la tête. Toute la colère qu'il avait pu ressentir contre Weasley s'évaporait d'un seul coup. Il se rendit compte que le jeune homme en face de lui, sous ses dehors hostiles, était incertain et pas vraiment sûr de lui. Alors il regarda Weasley et lui dit doucement :

« Ecoute, Weas…_Ron_. Je comprends ta réaction, c'était tout à fait normal…mais tu devrais pas avoir aussi peur, tu sais. Hermione, elle t'aime.

-Je sais, souffla Ron. Mais tu peux pas te rendre compte. Hermione est belle, brillante. C'est presque miraculeux qu'elle soit avec moi. Et j'ai peur qu'un jour, elle se rende compte de ce que je suis.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu es ?

-Un pauvre type tout juste foutu de faire du Quidditch.

-Mauvaise réponse. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, et bien foutu qui plus est !

-Malfoy, s'il te plaît !

-Je suis homosexuel et donc j'ai du goût. Tu peux me faire confiance !Alors arrête de te rabaisser comme ça, parce que Hermione est folle amoureuse de toi.

-Ouais, ouais. »fit Ron d'un ton bourru pour cacher sa gêne. Finalement, il passa sa main dans sa nuque et lança :

« Bon, tu veux un café ? »Draco hocha la tête en souriant.

Hermione rentra chez elle, tendue comme un arc. Ron allait être d'une humeur de chien après la visite de Draco, c'était sûr. Elle ouvrit la porte et longea le corridor jusqu'au salon, d'où lui parvenaient des voix enjouées. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce et resta bouche bée. Ron et Draco, assis côte à côte sur le divan, discutaient joyeusement devant un café.

« Heu…chéri, je suis là, finit-elle par dire d'une voix hésitante.

-Ah !Mione ! »Son mari se leva d'un bond, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle garda les yeux grands ouverts, surprise et finit par clore ses paupières, conquise par la fougue du baiser. Si Draco n'avait pas été là…enfin, Ron se détacha d'elle et elle se tourna vers le blond. Ils échangèrent un sourire rayonnant.

Ce soir-là, Draco prit son journal et nota quelques lignes. _Je reprends Harry en charge dès demain. On va enfin pouvoir avancer !Et ça n'a aucun rapport avec mon Gryffondor préféré, mais j'ai aussi la sensation d'avoir aidé Ron aujourd'hui. Quelque chose me dit que Hermione va passer une nuit très mouvementée grâce à moi !_Il rit doucement et referma le carnet. Quand il alla se coucher, un large sourire éclairait son visage.


	6. Chapter 5

Ce soir-là, Draco prit son journal et nota quelques lignes. _Je reprends Harry en charge dès demain. On va enfin pouvoir avancer !Et ça n'a aucun rapport avec mon Gryffondor préféré, mais j'ai aussi la sensation d'avoir aidé Ron aujourd'hui. Quelque chose me dit que Hermione va passer une nuit très mouvementée grâce à moi !_Il rit doucement et referma le carnet. Quand il alla se coucher, un large sourire éclairait son visage.

Draco retourna donc auprès de Harry. Au bout d'une dizaine de séances, il finit par établir que la magie du jeune homme était bel et bien à l'origine des crises. Elle agissait comme si elle voulait le garder sain et sauf. Quand la pression devenait trop forte, elle se manifestait brutalement et « débloquait » son cerveau, ses pensées, ses souvenirs…tout ressurgissait d'un coup et c'était la raison pour laquelle ce phénomène était si violent. Il ne contrôlait pas son pouvoir et tous les moments difficiles qu'il avait vécu lui revenaient en tête. D'où ses réactions démesurées. Mais comme il l'avait dit à Hermione, c'était positif. _Cela permet à Harry de faire le vide. _Il posa son stylo, referma son carnet et regarda son patient, assis sur le fauteuil. Il avait replié ses jambes contre son torse et son menton reposait sur ses genoux. Il se balançait lentement d'avant en arrière. Draco laissa échapper un soupir lorsque son regard croisa les yeux vides de toute émotion. Il se leva. Il allait se faire un café avant de reprendre la séance.

« Froid… »Abasourdi, Draco se tourna vers Harry qui avait cessé de se balancer. Mais ses lèvres étaient closes. Pourtant, son cœur se mit à battre follement dans sa poitrine. Il s'agenouilla devant le jeune homme et posa ses mains sur les siennes. Elles étaient cramponnées à son jean, et surtout affreusement glacées.

« Harry…tu as parlé ? »murmura t-il. Pas de réponse. Peu importe, il avait appris à être patient durant sa formation. Alors, il attendit. Cinq minutes. Dix minutes. Un quart d'heure. Une demi-heure. Trois quarts d…

« J'ai froid. »Draco prit une grande inspiration pour retenir un hurlement de joie. Il se releva et se rendit compte que ses jambes étaient engourdies. Il s'installa à côté de Harry, reprit sa main et demanda :

« Pourquoi as-tu froid ?

-J'ai froid.

-Je sais, Harry. Mais pourquoi as-tu si froid ?Où es-tu ?

-J'ai froid. »Le Psychomage n'arriva pas à en tirer plus. Alors il le prit dans ses bras et se mit à la bercer doucement. Il en était presque à lui chantonner une comptine quand Hermione fit irruption dans le salon. Elle écarquilla les yeux et Draco, follement gêné, tenta de repousser Harry. Peine perdue. Le jeune homme était accroché à sa chemise comme si il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage.

« Heu…hum, salut Hermione !

-Salut… »Draco savait très bien ce qu'elle pensait : un Psychomage ne prenait définitivement PAS un patient dans ses bras. C'était tout simplement contraire à la déontologie. De plus, elle savait qu'il était homosexuel depuis son entrevue avec Ron.

« Je…ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, tenta t-il pitoyablement. Je te le promets ! »Merlin, il avait l'impression d'être retourné en arrière, quand il avait étreint Hermione et que Dana était arrivée.

« Il avait besoin d'être réconforté, reprit-il. Il avait froid. »La jeune femme gardait cet air dubitatif. Elle se mordit la lèvre et lâcha :

« Comment le savais-tu ?

-Il me l'a dit.

-Il a parlé ?! »Draco se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Hermione venait de lui donner la possibilité de détourner la conversation, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. Oui, Harry avait parlé. Il n'avait pas dit grand-chose, certes, mais pour quelqu'un qui n'avait plus parlé depuis trois ans, c'était incroyable. Un énorme progrès. Hermione se tordait nerveusement les mains, surexcitée. Elle resta jusqu'à huit heures du soir, mais Harry ne dit plus un mot. Cela n'arriva pas à entacher sa joie.

Seulement, après deux semaines, il était toujours muet. Draco se répétait qu'il fallait être patient, mais c'était de plus en plus difficile. Et si ce n'était pas du tout un progrès ?Si il avait déjà lâché quelques mots auparavant, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ?Il lança un regard à Harry et se prit la tête entre les mains. Jamais il n'avait été confronté à un cas si grave. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer. Il s'accroupit devant le jeune homme assis, comme il en avait l'habitude, et se mit à lui parler :

« Il faudrait vraiment que tu me dises quelque chose, Potter. Comme la dernière fois. Je sais que tu comprends ce que je raconte, même si tu ne réagis pas. J'ai beaucoup de mal à t'aider, tu sais pourquoi ?Parce que la plupart de mes patients _veulent _guérir. Ils viennent chez moi en connaissance de cause, ils me disent : aidez-moi, Mr Malefoy. Toi, tu ne veux pas guérir. C'est moi qui suis venu à toi. Tu restes muré dans ton silence obstiné, tu n'es plus que le reflet de toi-même. Une enveloppe vide, un légume. Tu…

-Non. »Draco ne bougea plus et retint son souffle. Il attendit qu'Harry continue. Comme l'ex-Gryffondor fixait obstinément le mur d'en face, il reprit :

« Non ?Tu n'es pas d'accord, Harry ?

-Non. Non.

-Pourtant, c'est la vérité. Tu es comme une coquille vide.

-Peux pas…

-Tu ne peux pas quoi, Harry ?

-Trop…pas...je peux pas…trop… »Il se débattait avec ses mots, la voix rocailleuse d'avoir été délaissée toutes ces années. Sa bouche grimaçait tandis qu'il parlait d'une voix hachée. Draco restait pendu à ses lèvres, cherchant à faire le tri dans son discours, à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Dur, finit par souffler Harry. Tous…morts !

-Je sais que c'est dur, Harry. Je sais que des centaines de personnes sont mortes pour cette foutue guerre. Mais il te reste Ron, Hermione…même moi, si tu le veux bien.

-Trop…dur… »Une larme dévala sa joue pâle. Draco la recueillit du bout du doigt. Merlin, il avait terriblement envie de le réconforter. De…de l'embrasser. Il se secoua. Bon sang, il divaguait complètement. Harry était_ malade. _Harry était son patient. Il dit doucement :

« Pour nous aussi, c'est dur, Harry. Mais on y est arrivés. Il ne faut pas s'apesantir sur ceux qui sont morts, mais penser à ceux qui sont encore avec nous. Il ne faut pas vivre dans le passé.

-Plus…je…non, pas…plus rien…je...fin !Fini. »Harry recommença son incompréhensible discours, et Draco n'arriva plus à démêler ses paroles. Un flot continu de mots en désordre continua à sortir de la bouche rouge jusqu'au soir, quand Hermione arriva. Elle pleura de bonheur en voyant son ami parler. Draco, lui, fit un pauvre sourire. Il comprenait la joie d'Hermione, mais ces paroles n'apportaient rien.

Et pourtant, elles continuèrent les jours suivants. Harry, qui n'avait rien dit depuis des années, se mit à discourir à bâtons rompus. Des mots sans suite passaient ses lèvres, et ce dès le moment où il était réveillé. Draco l'enregistrait avec son magnétophone Moldu et réécoutait les bandes chez lui, essayant de comprendre ce que son patient souhaitait exprimer. Certains mots était grognés ou marmonnés, et on entendait parfois des soupirs contrariés. Le Psychomage finit par comprendre qu'Harry lui-même était agacé par cette incapacité à s'exprimer. Cependant, il finit par trouver la solution.

C'était à l'heure du déjeuner. Draco voulut lui faire boire un peu d'eau, mais il tourna la tête. Le blond reposa le verre et Harry se mit à siffler bizarrement. Draco haussa les sourcils, étonné. Puis il reconnut ces sons étrangement sifflants. C'était du Fourchelangue !Tout Poudlard savait que le Survivant parlait la langue des serpents depuis leur deuxième année. Malheureusement, Draco ne comprenait pas ce langage. Il lui fallait trouver un autre Fourchelangue. Il fronça les sourcils et passa en revue toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, mais aucune n'avait cette capacité. Puis il eut une idée.

« Je reviens bientôt, Harry ! »dit-il en allant chercher son blouson. Il appela Hermione pour qu'elle envoie quelqu'un à sa place et se rendit chez lui. Ou du moins à ce qui avait été « chez lui » durant près de dix-sept ans, le Manoir Malefoy. Quand il habitait Manhattan, il avait bien évidemment gardé contact avec ses parents. A présent, sa mère s'occupait des enfants de Mangemorts tués à la guerre. Il fallait leur ôter de la tête tout ce qu'on leur avait raconté sur la soi-disant magnificience du défunt Seigneur des Ténèbres, et surtout les réintégrer dans la communauté sorcière, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir leurs géniteurs en eux. Son père, quant à lui, avait été changé par la guerre. Il avait perdu son orgueil et son amour-propre, et il passait désormais son temps à se promener longuement dans l'immense propriété des Malefoy. Draco se gara juste devant l'entrée, jaillit de sa voiture et grimpa la volée de marches de pierre. Il allait saisir le heurtoir de la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit. Sa mère apparut dans l'encadrement, tenant par la main un petit garçon à la peau café-au-lait.

« Draco !Quelle joie de te voir ici !dit-elle en lâchant l'enfant pour le serrer dans ses bras.

-Je ne reste pas, Mère, je suis désolé. Je dois juste récupérer quelque chose.

-Tu ne veux même pas une tasse de thé ? »Draco se mordit la lèvre mais finit par hocher la tête. Ils allèrent s'installer au salon et un elfe de maison vint apporter une théière et trois tasses. Draco remercia la créature d'un bref signe de tête et se tourna vers le garçonnet. Il avait des cheveux auburn et de grands yeux clairs.

« Comment tu t'appelles ?demanda le Psychomage en souriant.

-Gabriel.

-Moi, c'est Draco.

-Je sais, Tatie Cissa l'a dit quand elle t'a vu.

-Ah oui, pardon. Et tu as quel âge ?

-Neuf ans.

-Et il est très intelligent pour son âge, ajouta Narcissa en passant tendrement une main dans les cheveux de l'enfant. Comme toi à l'époque !

-C'est grâce à vous, Mère.

-Tu n'aurais rien appris de moi si tu ne l'avais pas voulu !Mais tu souhaitais te cultiver. Gabriel aussi. Il a de grands projets pour l'avenir. Enfin, tu as encore le temps d'y réfléchir.

-Oui. »fit Gabriel, conciliant. Mais Draco intercepta son regard déterminé. Il se demandait quels étaient ces « grands projets ».

« Alors Draco, que voulais-tu ?reprit sa génitrice.

-Le portrait de Salazar Serpentard, celui qui est dans ma chambre.

-Vraiment ?Pourquoi donc ?

-Je soigne…un patient en ce moment, et il s'exprime en Fourchelangue. Or, je ne parle pas cette langue et il m'est donc impossible de le comprendre.

-Ça alors !Mais je suis navrée, nous nous sommes débarassés de ce tableau depuis longtemps, Draco.

-Oh non…

-Tatie !Moi je parle Fourchelangue, moi !intervint Gabriel.

-Chéri, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée… »murmura Narcissa en se tournant vers son fils. Draco se mordit la lèvre. Il pouvait difficilement s'aider d'un garçon de neuf ans pour soigner une personne avec de gros troubles mentaux. Et en même temps, il savait combien les Fourchelangues étaient rares. Il avait pensé pouvoir utiliser le tableau de Serpentard pour que son occupant parle avec Harry, mais puisque le portrait n'était plus là. Le jeune homme continua à maltraiter sa lèvre, tiraillé entre deux choix. Il finit par lâcher :

« Peut-être que si il vient juste à une ou deux séances, ce serait bon… »Narcissa fronça les sourcils. Draco n'aurait pas dû répondre ça, il le savait très bien. Sauf que le patient, c'était Harry. Son Harry. L'homme qu'il aimait. Il se rendit compte que Gabriel trépignait de joie. Il tirait frénétiquement sur la manche de sa mère en chuchotant :

« Oh, dit oui Tatie !S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît !

-Gabby…

-Alleeeez !Je serai vraiment très sage !

-Je…je ne sais pas. Est-ce que ce patient est dangereux, Draco ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. »_Menteur, _lui souffla sa conscience. Mais Harry n'était PAS dangereux. A part pendant les crises…Et pourtant, Narcissa Malefoy finit par accepter. Draco remonta donc dans la voiture accompagné de Gabriel, et ils allèrent directement chez Harry. Dès qu'il le vit, le petit garçon s'écria :

« Oh !Mais c'est Harry Potter !

-Heu…oui, oui. Il ne faut pas le dire à Tatie Cissa, hein ?

-Pourquoi il est comme ça ?

-Il est très malade. Et je dois le guérir. C'est pour ça que tu es là, pour m'aider. Tu peux comprendre ce qu'il dit ? »Gabriel s'approcha d'Harry et écouta ses sifflements. Puis il se mit aussi à siffler et les deux Fourchelangues entamèrent une conversation.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?s'impatienta Draco.

-Il dit…il dit qu'il a froid, et qu'il fait sombre, mais qu'il est bien…

-Quoi ?!

-Il ne souffre plus, continua Gabriel. Il n'a plus mal. Il ne veut pas guérir. Il ne veut pas de ton aide. » Draco sentit son cœur se serrer. Harry ne voulait pas de lui.


	7. Chapter 6

Hermione sonna plusieurs fois, mais personne ne lui répondit. Pourtant, elle était sûre du numéro de l'appartement. Elle se mit à tambouriner contre le battant, si bien que la porte finit par s'ouvrir toute seule.

« Draco ? »chuchota t-elle, soudain bien moins féroce. Le couloir était incroyablement sombre. Elle fronça le nez. Ça sentait le renfermé ici, et quelque chose d'autre d'assez douteux. Trop douteux. Le talon de sa chaussure s'enfonça dans quelque chose de mou et elle réprima un cri. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de marcher dans un…morceau de pizza ?!Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle essayait de joindre Draco pour prendre des nouvelles de son avancée avec Harry. Mais elle se heurtait toujours au répondeur. Au quatre-vingt-dix-huitième message laissé sans réponse, elle s'était lassée. Elle avait d'abord découvert que Draco ne venait plus. La femme de ménage, qui nettoyait chez Harry deux fois par semaine, ne l'avait pas vu. Et maintenant qu'elle était chez lui, elle trouvait des bouts de pizza dans le couloir !Elle avança lentement et ses pieds frôlèrent d'autres choses non identifiables qu'elle préféra ignorer. Un bref coup d'œil dans la cuisine lui permit de voir des piles d'assiettes, de verres, de couverts et de casseroles sales dans l'évier, sur le plan de travail, sur la table et même par terre !

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! »marmonna t-elle pour elle-même. Elle finit par déboucher sur le salon et resta bouche bée en constatant l'état de la pièce. Les volets étaient fermés et ne laissaient filtrer que de minces traits de lumière, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de voir les vêtements et les aliments éparpillés sur le précieux tapis persan, la table basse croulant sous les déchets et une belle bouteille d'absinthe dont le liquide vert envoûtant s'était répandu sur le parquet. Il y avait aussi une terrible odeur de cigarette froide. Ou peut-être que ce n'était pas l'odeur d'une cigarette _normale_. Puis la Médicomage avisa la forme humaine sur le canapé.

« Merlin !DRACO ! »Elle se précipita sur le jeune homme et il se redressa, réveillé par son cri. Il grogna et regarda autour de lui, l'air hébété. Il faisait peur à voir. Ses cheveux étaient sales, ses yeux bouffis, et un mince filet de bave séchait au coin de sa lèvre. Quant à ses vêtements !Enfin, il sembla remarquer la présence d'Hermione et grommela :

« Mione ?Qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

-Tu ne répondais pas à mes coups de fil !Je m'inquiétais…et je n'avais pas tort !Bon sang Draco, que se passe t-il ?!Ton appart est devenu une vraie porcherie !

-Rien à fout' !Chuis qu'un bon à rien…

-Oh…tu dis ça par rapport à Harry, n'est-ce pas ?Mais tu sais que ça prend du temps, il…

-Il veut pas de moi, j'te dis !

-Quoi ?

-Il l'a dit, il veut pas d'aide, il veut qu'on lui foute la paix…qu'il aille au diable, p'tain d'enfoiré.

-Mais…enfin, pourquoi ?

-J'm'en fous. Laisse tomber.

-Bon, écoute, quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas une raison pour se laisser aller comme ça ! »Elle se releva, ouvrit les fenêtres puis les volets. Une vague de lumière pénétra dans la pièce ainsi qu'un courant d'air bienfaiteur. Draco brailla et tâtonna le sol. Il trouva un T-shirt taché qu'il se mit sur la tête. Hermione le lui arracha et le secoua comme un prunier pour qu'il ne se rendorme pas. Il vomit sur sa jupe neuve.

Deux heures plus tard, il se tenait assis à la table de la cuisine. Une bonne douche froide lui avait remit les idées en place. Il était propre, et ses habits aussi. Hermione avait lancé un sort de nettoyage sur l'appartement et il regardait une éponge frotter énergiquement des assiettes dans l'évier. Son amie vint s'installer à côté de lui et lui tendit un verre de jus d'orange.

« Non merci, murmura t-il.

-Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Boit.

-D'accord, d'accord… »soupira t-il. Il obéit et fut agréablement surpris par le goût délicieusement frais et sucré de la boisson. Il est vrai que ce pauvre jus d'orange semblait merveilleux après les verres d'absinthe et de coca tiède qu'il avait avalé durant les derniers jours. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard inquiet d'Hermione. Alors il se mit à parler. Harry qui avait eu recours au Fourchelangue. Gabriel qui lui avait servi d'interprète. Et cette réponse, brève et froide : « Je ne veux pas de ton aide. »

« Peut-être qu'il parlait d'autre chose, tenta Hermione.

-Non. Je lui avais dit peu de temps auparavant qu'il fallait qu'il m'aide pour que je puisse le guérir. Qu'il fallait qu'il veuille lui aussi guérir pour que ça marche. Voilà sa réponse. Je ne peux rien faire de plus, il…

-NON ! »La jeune femme se leva soudain et agrippa le dossier de sa chaise, le regard dangereusement brillant. Draco la regarda sans comprendre, sourcils froncés. Il voulut poser sa main sur son bras mais elle recula :

« Non, tu ne peux pas abandonner !Je t'en prie, Draco !Pas après tout ça !Tu ne peux pas partir !

-IL NE VEUT PAS DE MON AIDE !rugit Draco en se levant à son tour.

-TU DOIS CONTINUER !TU…IL NE PEUT PAS RESTER AINSI POUR TOUJOURS !

-Je ne peux rien faire, rien faire !Tu comprends ?gémit-il misérablement.

-TAIS-TOI !

-Regarde la vérité en face !C'est un putain de légume, et il veut le _rester_ !Je ne peux pas l'aider !Il est juste bon à foutre dans un asile de demeurés ! »s'emporta Draco. Hermione le regarda, horrifiée, et il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Je me suis trompée, murmura t-elle. Tu es toujours le même. Tu n'as pas changé. Tu n'es qu'un salaud de plus venu assister à la déchéance de ce pauvre survivant !

-Non !Non, je...

-C'est un putain de légume, n'est-ce pas ?Tu sais quel était le titre de certains torchons quand Harry est devenu comme ça ? « Harry le légume » !Je suis sûr que tu aurais adoré lire leurs articles de MERDE ! »Elle s'enfuit en courant et il la regarda partir les bras ballants. Non !Elle se trompait complètement !Mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. C'est alors qu'il entendit un grand fracas dans les escaliers. Il se leva et sortit de l'appartement à son tour. Un nœud commençait à se former dans son estomac. Il se pencha par-dessus la balustrade, le cœur au bord des lèvres, et vit ce qu'il redoutait. Hermione gisait inconsciente au bas des escaliers. Une de ses chaussures était restée une dizaine de marches plus haut. Elle ressemblait à une poupée de chiffon qu'un enfant aurait jeté au sol. Il resta là à la regarder, sous le choc. C'est lorsqu'une tache rouge se forma sous son crâne qu'il se mit à hurler.

Draco ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il attendait sur sa chaise lorsqu'un Médicomage vint le voir.

« Bonjour Monsieur, je suis le Médicomage Gabson. C'est moi qui me suis occupé de Mme Weasley. Vous êtes son mari, je suppose ?

-Non, murmura faiblement Draco. Ron va bientôt arriver. Je suis un…un ami. »Un ami ?Vraiment ?Il n'était pas son ami. Il n'était plus son ami, plus depuis qu'elle avait quitté sa cuisine en larmes et qu'elle était tombée dans les escaliers. _Tout ça par sa faute. _

« Son état est stationnaire, reprit le Médicomage. Nous nous inquiétons surtout pour le bébé. »Draco ouvrit de grands yeux. Le…bébé ?!Hermione attendait un bébé. Voilà qui expliquait la balançoire dans le jardin. Draco imagina Hermione regarder Ron l'accrocher à la branche basse, rire et caresser son ventre. Il eut un haut-le-cœur et rendit son jus d'orange aux pieds du Médicomage. Des spasmes douloureux secouèrent son estomac vide. Il se leva et tituba vers la sortie. Gabson l'appela mais il l'ignora. Il ne voulait pas rester là, surtout pas. Il ne voulait pas affronter Ron. Lorsqu'il arriva finalement à sa voiture, il chancela et dût se raccrocher au rétroviseur pour ne pas tomber. Une vieille femme passa et lui lança un regard désapprobateur. Elle pensait probablement qu'il était ivre. Elle n'avait pas tort. Il était ivre, oui, ivre de douleur. Harry qui l'avait repoussé…et maintenant Hermione qui était à l'hôpital à cause de lui, avec son bébé !Il se laissa glisser au sol et éclata en sanglots. Il n'aurait jamais dû revenir. Il lui fallut un bon quart d'heure pour se calmer. Il s'installa au volant et ce qu'il devait faire lui apparut alors nettement. Son pied écrasa l'accélérateur et sa voiture jaillit du parking, aussi déterminée que son conducteur.

Il arriva rapidement chez Harry, se gara à la va-vite et entra chez le jeune homme. Il était seul. Parfait. Il s'assied en face de lui et commença son petit discours :

« Tu ne veux pas de mon aide, Potter, mais je vais t'aider quand même. Tu es peut-être bien là où tu es, mais ce n'est qu'une putain d'illusion !Ce n'est pas dans ton monde que tu dois être, mais avec nous. » La talking cure recommençait. Et peut-être que demain, il aurait le courage d'aller voir Ron.


	8. Chapter 7

Draco n'alla pas voir Ron. Et il ne répondit pas quand celui-ci vint frapper à sa porte. Il passa son chemin quand il le vit devant chez Harry, en train de l'attendre. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler. Il avait trop honte de lui-même, pour le moment. Alors il attendit qu'il se lasse et retourna chez son patient. Il continua à lui parler, et n'hésita pas à ramener Gabriel avec lui. De plus en plus souvent. De plus en plus longtemps. Sa mère désapprouvait cela, mais l'enfant semblait ravi. Un jour qu'ils allaient chez Harry, Draco voulut en être sûr :

« Tu sais Gabriel, si ça te dérange de venir, il ne faut pas hésiter à me le dire. Je compr…

-Tu rigoles !J'adore venir avec toi !Je m'ennuie au Manoir.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui…Tatie Cissa est gentille, mais les autres enfants…ils n'ont pas des jeux intéressants. Je préfère venir avec toi. Je veux aider Harry Potter.

-Très bien. C'est très gentil à toi. Mais si un jour il te dit quelque chose de mal, ou si tu en as marre, je veux que tu m'en parles tout de suite. D'accord ?

-D'accord. »Il se gara devant la maison d'Harry et ils entrèrent. Le jeune homme était assis sur son divan, le regard fixé sur le mur en face de lui. Draco s'installa près de lui et lança :

« Bonjour Harry. Je suis encore venu avec Gabriel aujourd'hui.

-Bonjour, Monsieur Potter, fit Gabriel avec un sourire timide.

-J'espère que tu nous en diras un peu plus que les dernières fois, aujourd'hui. »Harry tourna la tête vers eux. Draco crut déceler une lueur dans ses yeux d'habitude si ternes. Mais elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et il finit par croire à une illusion. Il soupira et reprit :

« Harry, il faut que tu me parles. Je… »Il s'interrompit en entendant une voiture se garer dans la cour. Il écarquilla les yeux. Hermione !C'était Hermione !Elle devait venir pour rendre visite à son ami !Elle allait mieux !Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire, puis il vit Gabriel et son sourire disparut.

« Gabriel !Vite !Cache-toi !

-Quoi ?Pourquoi ?

-Tu…je n'ai pas le droit de t'emmener, normalement, grimaça Draco. Si on te voit, je vais avoir des ennuis. »Il se sentit soudain bien égoïste. Il faisait venir cet enfant presque chaque semaine pour son propre intérêt et lui demandait maintenant de se cacher pour préserver sa personne. Mais Gabriel obéit et venait tout juste de s'enfermer dans le placard à balais quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Sauf que ce n'était pas Hermione, mais un grand blond. Draco resta planté devant lui, bouche bée, avant de se reprendre :

« Qui êtes-vous ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de vous le demander !s'emporta l'inconnu. Vous êtes ici dans la propriété de mon patient !

-_Votre _patient ?

-MON PATIENT, OUI !Sortez immédiatement où j'appelle les Aurors !

-Je suis Draco Malefoy, et Harry Potter est _mon _patient, rétorqua Draco d'une voix glaciale.

-Ah !Nous y voilà. Mr le Psychomage Malefoy. Eh bien sachez que vous n'êtes plus en charge de Monsieur Potter. Maintenant, veuillez quitter cette maison. Vous n'avez plus rien à y faire.

-De quel droit ?!Quand m'a-t-on remplacé ?!

-Mr Weasley m'a contacté ce matin même et…

-Je veux un papier qui me le prouve !

-Il y a sûrement un hibou qui vous attend chez vous !Dehors ! »Draco sentit son poing partir avant qu'il ait pu s'en empêcher, et le bellâtre tomba par terre avec un cri de douleur. Il ne tarda pas à se relever et le Psychomage crut qu'il allait l'injurier, mais l'autre le saisit par les épaules et lui donna un coup de genou dans l'estomac. Draco en eut le souffle coupé et mit quelques minutes avant de riposter. Ils se battaient comme des chiffonniers quand Gabriel jaillit du placard, inquiet.

« Draco, ça va ?! »Les deux hommes cessèrent de bouger et regardèrent l'enfant qui se tortillait les mains, indécis.

« Qu'est-ce que ce gamin fait ici ?rugit le blond en se relevant pour de bon cette fois-ci.

-C'est…mon…mon…fils, bafouilla Draco.

-Votre fils ?Caché dans un placard ?!Tu es son fils, toi ?

-Oui, fit Gabriel sans flancher.

-Vous emmenez votre propre gamin chez vos patients ?Alors qu'ils pourraient le tuer ?Merlin, vous êtes encore plus atteint que ce que je pensais !Je vais de suite en référer au Médicomage-en-chef Clark !

-C'est ça, casse-toi !Lèche-c…bottes ! »Tout de même, Gabriel était toujours dans la pièce. Et il n'avait que neuf ans.

« Je ne vous permets pas !reprit le blond. Vous continuez à voir un patient qu'il vous est interdit d'approcher, vous emmenez un enfant avec vous alors que ledit patient est dangereux…je ne serai pas surpris si vous êtes rayé de la profession dès ce soir !ajouta t-il avec un sourire mauvais. Sur ce, bon vent ! Et vous avez tout intérêt à avoir débarassé le plancher quand je reviendrai ! »Il claqua la porte derrière lui et Draco se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Il essuya sa lèvre ensanglantée du revers de la main et regarda Harry, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil . Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Gabriel, et il baissa la tête.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui vient de se passer, Gabriel. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi-même parce que…

-Tu es amoureux de Harry Potter ? »Draco écarquilla les yeux et se mit à bafouiller pitoyablement. Puis il essaya un sourire assuré qui ressemblait davantage à une grimace et lança :

« M-Mais qu'est-ce qui…qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

-Ben, tu prends plein de risques pour lui. Et tu veux absolument le soigner. Et c'est pas ton meilleur ami, je le sais parce qu'une fois Tatie Cissa m'en a parlé. Alors je me suis dit que tu étais amoureux de lui.

-Et…et ça ne te gêne pas ?

-Non. Tatie Cissa elle aime bien une fille.

-De QUOI ?! Qui ça ?Et mon père ?!

-Lucius il fait rien que se promener dans le jardin tout seul. Et je peux pas te dire qui c'est. C'est un secret.

-Merlin ! »Il essaya de deviner qui pouvait bien être cette fille que sa mère « aimait bien » avant de se rappeler que le bellâtre blond n'allait surement pas tarder à rappliquer. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry et grommela :

« Si tu savais tout ce que je fais pour toi, Potter !Me voilà sous une avalanche de problèmes.

-Bien fait. »Draco et Gabriel se regardèrent, stupéfaits.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Potter ? »murmura Draco. Mais il n'eut pas de réponse. Et pourtant, il savait très bien ce qu'il avait entendu !Quel…quel enfoiré !Bien fait ?!Il n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir davantage. Une gigantesque flamme verte apparut dans la cheminée, signe que des personnes allaient arriver dans le salon. Sans vraiment penser à ce qu'il faisait, Draco se leva, prit Gabriel et Harry par la main et transplana sous le regard abasourdi d'Hermione Granger qui apparaissait dans les flammes.

N'ayant jamais fait cela avec deux personnes à la fois, l'ex-Serpentard ne se retrouva pas exactement là où il l'aurait souhaité. Il contempla son immeuble…du toit de la maison voisine. La semelle de la basket de Gabriel chuinta sur une vitre et ils baissèrent les yeux. Il avait un pied posé sur un Velux. Et juste en-dessous, une Moldue les regardait bouche bée. Draco eut un sourire forcé.

« Hrrm…bonjour ? »


	9. Chapter 8

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le jardin de la jeune femme dès qu'elle eut amené une échelle pour les faire descendre. Plantée devant eux, elle attendait visiblement des explications. Draco ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. D'autant plus qu'ils devaient former un sacré trio, entre Harry et son regard fixe, les bras ballants, Gabriel, habillé de son petit uniforme – une manie de sa mère – et lui-même avec ses vêtements débraillés et sa lèvre ensanglantée. Le silence devenait pesant et l'ex-Serpentard cherchait désespérément une excuse.

« Bon !finit par lâcher la Moldue, comment est-ce que vous vous êtes retrouvés sur mon toit ?

-Hem !Oui, c'est…c'est assez étrange, hein !Ha, ha !Mrmm…mais il se trouve que…heu…eh bien, nous…

-Ouii ?

-Madame, fit soudain Gabriel, regardez-moi dans les yeux et écoutez bien ce que je vais vous dire. » Draco se tourna vers l'enfant, abasourdi. Mais celui-ci n'y fit pas attention et continua, fixant la jeune femme sans ciller :

« Vous allez oublier ce qui s'est passé et retourner chez vous. Vous me comprenez ?

-Ou…oui, répondit la Moldue, l'air tout à coup hagard.

-Rentrez chez vous et allumez la télévision. Si on vous demande quoi que ce soit, vous direz que vous l'avez regardé toute l'après-midi, d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Il ne s'est rien passé de spécial aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non…non, j'ai regardé la télé.

-C'est bon. »Elle pivota sur ses talons et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle trébucha sur une branche mais finit par arriver à l'intérieur. Quand elle eut refermé la porte, Draco se tourna vers Gabriel, les yeux écarquillés. Il l'empoigna par le bras, peut-être un peu plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, et le tira dehors. Draco attendit qu'ils soient arrivés dans son appartement pour laisser exploser sa fureur :

« Comment as-tu pu utiliser l'Imperium, Gabriel ?!C'est très mal !C'est un sortilège impardonnable ! » Le garçon le regarda, interloqué. Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler et ses grands yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il bafouilla :

« Je…je n'ai pas utilisé de sortilège ! »Draco fronça les sourcils, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait : accuser un enfant de neuf ans, dépourvu de baguette, d'avoir lancé un impardonnable. Il s'agenouilla face à Gabriel et le prit maladroitement dans ses bras :

« Oh…excuse-moi, je…je suis bête. »Les petites mains se refermèrent sur ses épaules et Gabriel renifla bruyamment.

« Mais alors…comment as-tu fait ça ?murmura t-il.

-Les gens font ce que je leur dis si je le veux très fort. Tatie Cissa dit que j'ai un grand pouvoir. Et aussi qu'il faut que je fasse attention pour ne pas en faire n'importe quoi, comme l'a fait Lord Voldemort.

-Incroyable.

-Je peux aussi me transformer en renard, continua Gabriel.

-Merlin, tu es une exception Gabriel !Animagus, Fourchelangue, sans parler de cet étrange pouvoir !

-Je ne l'aime pas. Je n'aime pas contrôler les gens, mais la dame attendait une explication et tu n'en avais pas.

-Oui, oui, ce n'est pas grave. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-J'ai…je peux encore faire autre chose, avoua soudain l'enfant. Mais Tatie Cissa ne voulait pas que je t'en parle.

-Vraiment ?Pourquoi donc ?

-Je… »Il fut interrompu par une violente secousse, et s'accrocha à Draco :

« C'était quoi ?!

-Quelqu'un essaie de s'introduire ici. Et je crois savoir qui c'est !Mais l'appartement est protégé par des sortilèges. Sauf que connaissant Hermione, ils ne tiendront pas longtemps.

-On va encore transplaner ?

-On a pas le choix.

-Tu vas y arriver ?demanda encore Gabriel, et Draco sentit l'anxiété percer dans sa voix.

-Je vais tâcher de me concentrer. »Il lui fallait trouver un endroit où personne ne songerait à le chercher. Il saisit la main de l'enfant et celle de Potter, et ferma les yeux. Ils transplanèrent. Ils arrivèrent dans un endroit sombre et poussiéreux, qui sentait terriblement le renfermé. Gabriel regarda les meubles, tout autour de lui, et demanda :

« Où sommes-nous ?

-Je…je n'en sais rien, ce n'est pas moi qui nous ai fait transplaner, avoua Draco. C'était…Harry. » Ils se tournèrent vers le jeune homme, qui clignait des yeux. Draco reporta son attention sur la pièce quand un déclic se fit dans son esprit. _Harry clignait des yeux_. Le Psychomage se précipita sur son patient, prenant son visage en coupe entre ses mains, et scruta attentivement les deux émeraudes vides…dans lesquelles une lueur apparaissait doucement.

« Harry ?Harry ?! »Le jeune homme le repoussa brusquement, et commença à émettre des sons gutturaux. _Une crise_, songea aussitôt Draco. Il saisit le bras de Gabriel et le traîna dans une autre pièce, soulevant des nuages de poussière. Ils finirent par trouver la porte qui menait au-dehors et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en voyant la mer à l'horizon.

« Comme c'est beau !s'extasia Gabriel.

-Merlin, où est-ce qu'il nous a emmenés ?!Et le voilà maintenant qui fait sa crise…et si il se blessait ?réfléchissait Draco à voix haute. Gabriel, reste ici. Ne bouge surtout pas, d'accord ?

-D'accord. »Le blond retourna à l'intérieur, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Mais il n'entendait plus rien. Il pénétra dans la pièce où ils avaient transplané. Elle était vide. Stupéfait, il ne sentit pas le souffle dans son dos et faillit hurler quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il fit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec Harry.

« C'est…ma…maison. »bredouilla t-il d'une voix terriblement rauque. Le cœur de Draco, qui avait retrouvé un rythme normal, se mit à tambouriner à nouveau. Se pourrait-il que le fait de les avoir fait transplaner tous les troie aie débloqué quelque chose en Harry ?Le Psychomage s'efforça de rester calme. Inutile de se faire de faux-espoirs. Harry avait déjà parlé plusieurs fois. Restait à savoir si il pourrait tenir des discours cohérents. Draco se mordit la lèvre et demanda :

«Où sommes-nous ?

-Dar…Darwin, fit le brun, et Draco retint un cri de joie.

-Darwin ?En Australie ?

-Oui.

-Comment peux-tu avoir une maison ici ?

-J…je…je… »Il ouvrit grand la bouche mais plus rien n'en sortait. Alors il se mit à siffler et Draco appela Gabriel à la rescousse. Celui-ci rentra dans la maison sombre et écouta attentivement le Survivant.

« Il dit qu'il a toujours été fasciné par l'Australie, et qu'il a acheté cette maison il y a très longtemps, que c'était une maison de vacances. C'était juste avant la guerre. Il voulait partir.

-Nous voilà donc à l'autre bout du monde, murmura Draco.

-Comment je vais faire pour le dire à Tatie Cissa ?

-Et mer…lin. »

Ils ouvrirent tous les volets de la maison, qui n'était pas très grande, de plein pied, et passèrent la journée à redonner une certaine allure aux différentes pièces, afin de les rendre habitables. Draco se rendit compte que le placard et le frigo étaient pleins à craquer, protégés par un sort de conservation. Les aliments qu'ils contenaient étaient donc toujours comestibles, et allaient leur permettre de manger à leur faim durant plusieurs semaines !L'eau fonctionnait, l'électricité aussi. Harry avait vraiment tout prévu. Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Il avait du mal à s'exprimer et avait souvent recours au Fourchelangue, sans parler de ses gestes un peu gauches…mais il avait terriblement progressé ! Draco aurait tant voulu en faire profiter Hermione et Ron…et leur demander des nouvelles de leur bébé. Sauf qu'il devait être recherché par toute une brigade d'Aurors. Il avait quand même enlevé Harry Potter !Enfin, enlevé…le mot était un peu fort. Pris d'un doute, il se tourna vers le brun :

« Harry, est-ce que Hermione et Ron sont au courant pour la maison ?

-Non. C…c'était une sur…pri…prise. »Draco laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Pour l'instant, ils étaient hors d'atteinte. Le Psychomage regrettait juste d'avoir embarqué Gabriel dans tout ça. Mais l'enfant semblait heureux. Et Draco commençait doucement mais sûrement à s'attacher à lui. Il contourna Harry et alla dans le salon. Gabriel lisait un livre, assis sur le canapé

« Tout va bien, tu ne t'ennuies pas ?lui demanda Draco.

-Non !C'est joli ici. On pourra aller à la mer demain ?

-Pourquoi pas ?Il n'y a personne dans le coin. » Le jeune homme ne savait pas encore combien de temps ils resteraient ici. Il préférait ne pas y penser. Il aviserait plus tard.

« Je pourrais dormir sur le canapé ?

-Heu…si tu veux.

-Il est tout doux et moelleux.

-C'est vrai. Tu seras bien dessus, je te trouverai une couverture.

-Merci Draco !Comme ça, toi tu pourras dormir dans la chambre avec Harry ! »Draco écarquilla les yeux devant le sourire complice de Gabriel. Merlin, il n'avait pas pensé à ça !Il chercha dans toute la maison, mais il n'y avait qu'un seul lit, un seul matelas…et il n'allait pas dormir par terre, quand même ?Il était donc contraint à passer la nuit aux côtés de Harry.

Il redouta ce moment toute la journée, et quand le soir arriva, un nœud lui comprimait la poitrine. Il se sentait ridicule. Il n'y avait pas de quoi être gêné, ou embarassé. Ils dormiraient dans le même lit mais ça ne voulait strictement rien dire. Il fallait qu'il se mette ça dans la tête. Il coucha Gabriel et éteignit la lumière. Puis il se rendit dans la chambre. Il aida Harry à se déshabiller et laissa ses yeux s'attarder sur le corps du Survivant. Ces années à ne rien faire lui avaient fait perdre sa masse musculaire, mais il n'en restait pas mon désirable. Draco résista tant bien que mal à l'envie de passer une main sur le torse pâle et s'allongea tout au bord du lit. Il finit par réussir à s'endormir.

Des gémissements le réveillèrent. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se redressa. Il s'était rapproché de Harry durant son sommeil, et le brun finit par se coller à lui, gémissant toujours. Draco crut tout d'abord à un cauchemar, avant de se rendre compte qu'il se frottait inconsciemment contre le matelas. Le Psychomage rougit et Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Ils scintillèrent un moment dans l'obscurité avant qu'il ne roule soudain sur lui. Plaqué contre le matelas, Draco essaya de repousser le jeune homme mais celui-ci s'insinua entre ses cuisses et le souffle de Draco se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il sentait avec une précision affolante le sexe dur de Harry contre le sien. Et lorsque le Survivant se mit à se frotter contre lui, alternant frictions et légers coups de bassin, le blond se mit à respirer par saccades. _Je ne dois pas !C'est mal !_Merlin oui, c'était mal, mais c'était surtout trop bon. Draco écarta plus largement les jambes et Harry enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. Lui s'accrocha à la tête de lit. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le touche. Il ne fallait pas qu'en plus de tout ce qui se passait, il le touche. Il serra les dents pour ne pas gémir. Le corps d'Harry sur le sien, le lit qui grinçait sous leur poids, son souffle brûlant et erratique dans son cou, leurs virilités qui se frottaient l'une contre l'autre eurent pourtant raison de lui. Draco ne parvint pas à se contrôler. Il s'accrocha aux épaules du brun et croisa ses jambes autour de son bassin, l'incitant à y aller plus fort. Leurs soupirs, lourds de plaisir, se répandaient dans la chambre et Draco se mit à gémir.

« Oui…oui…oh oui, Harry…

-Draco… »Le simple fait d'entendre son prénom dans la bouche de son homme le fit décoller plus sûrement que toutes les baises qu'il avait déjà connues. Son corps se cambra contre celui du brun, sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un cri muet et il retomba lourdement sur le matelas. Harry s'écroula sur lui. Il remua encore un peu avant de rouler sur le côté. Leurs torses se soulevaient de manière irrégulière.

« Oh Merlin, chuchota Draco.

-C…c'était b-bon.

-C'était mal, reprit le blond encore plus bas. Je n'aurai pas dû te laisser faire. Tu es mon patient, tu…

-J'a..vais en…envie. Envie. Ça…ça fait tr…trois ans. » Draco prit une profonde inspiration, profondément blessé. Bien sûr. Ça faisait trois ans. Normal qu'il ait eu envie de sexe. Mais Harry continua de sa voix hachée :

« Plus…en fait, ça f…fait p-plus de trois…ans. A-Avant la gu…guerre, je t…t…te…ah ! »Il ne parvenait de nouveau plus à parler. Enervé, il se releva maladroitement et quitta la pièce. Draco soupira et laissa ses yeux errer sur le plafond, troublé.


	10. Chapter 9

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se rendit dans la cuisine après avoir dormi d'un sommeil agité, Harry s'approcha de lui et lui donna une feuille pliée en deux. Draco lui lança un regard interrogateur mais le brun était déjà retourné dans le salon, avec Gabriel. Le Psychomage déplia la feuille et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre. Les mots étaient écrits en grandes majuscules maladroites, mais parfaitement orthographiés.

_DRACO,_

_JE NE P EUX PAS ENCORE PAR L ER CORRECTEMENT, ALORS J'AI DECIDE DE T'ECRI RE UNE LETTRE. CE _

_QUI S'EST PAS SE HIER SOIR, CE N'ETAIT PAS « MAL » J'AI AIME CE QU'ON A FAIT. AVANT LA GUERRE, _

_J'AU RAI DEJA VOU LU QU'ON SOIT PLUS QUE DES A MIS, MAIS ON N'EN AV AIT PAS VRAIMENT L'OCCASION. _

_ALORS NE TE SENS P AS COUPABLE OU QUOI QUE CE SOIT, PARCE QUE J'AIME RAI ESSAYER QUELQUE _

_CHOSE AV EC TOI. JE SAIS CE QUE TU RE SSENS POUR MOI, J'EN AI PARLE AVEC GABRI EL. JE VEUX _

_ATTE NDRE POUR EN PAR LER DE VIVE VOIX AVEC TO I. _

_HARRY_

Draco sentit un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il enfouit la lettre dans sa poche, avec l'impression d'être une Poufsouffle ayant reçu sa première lettre d'amour. Quelle niaiserie !Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Il fallut quelques jours à Harry pour retrouver ses mots. Quelques jours paisibles, qu'ils passèrent principalement sur la plage toute proche, à se promener pieds nus dans le sable. Et puis, un matin, alors que Draco pensait qu'il n'était pas encore réveillé, Harry se tourna vers lui. Le jeune homme le regarda, étonné. Il ne s'était plus rien passé depuis qu'il avait reçu la lettre.

« Bonjour toi, murmura l'ancien Gryffondor avec un sourire tendre.

-Tu peux à nouveau parler correctement ?

-Il semblerait.

-C'est fantastique, Harry !C'est…tu es complètement guéri !s'exclama Draco en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Je n'y serai jamais arrivé sans toi.

-Tu ne pouvais pas rester éternellement enfermé dans ton mutisme.

-J'avais trop peur d'affronter…tout ça, chuchota Harry tandis que son regard s'égarait dans le vide. Toutes ces personnes mortes pour la folie d'un seul homme. C'était si douloureux. Ça l'est toujours.

-Ça l'est toujours pour tout le monde. Moi aussi, j'ai perdu des gens qui m'étaient chers, Harry. Je t'ai aussi perdu toi, en un sens. Et tu sais quels étaient mes sentiments à ton égard. Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien c'était difficile. Et c'est pour ça que je suis parti. Je me suis immergé dans le travail si bien que me voilà, à vingt ans, Psychomage !On a tous cherché des solutions pour oublier.

-Oui. Mais la mienne n'était pas la meilleure, même si elle m'a apporté un peu de répit. Je n'ai fait que vous faire souffrir davantage durant trois ans.

-N'en parlons plus, d'accord ?C'est le passé.

-Et ton big love, c'est le passé aussi ?fit Harry, taquin.

-Non, je suis toujours amoureux, souffla Draco tout contre ses lèvres. Et tu le sais très bien. » Ils échangèrent un baiser à peine appuyé, puis Draco posa sa tête contre le torse d'Harry et écouta un instant les battements sourds de son cœur. Il laissa ses doigts s'égarer sur le ventre plat et y tracer des arabesques invisibles avant de demander :

« Qu'est-ce que Gabriel t'a dit exactement ?A propos du fait que j'étais amoureux de toi.

-Eh bien, je vous ai entendus en parler avant que l'on ne transplane chez toi, puis ici. Je ne réagissais peut-être pas, mais j'enregistrais quand même la plupart des choses qui se passaient autour de moi. J'en ai reparlé avec lui par la suite. Il m'a dit que tu m'aimais vraiment et que je serais très heureux avec toi.

-Vraiment ?!

-Oui. Il semblerait qu'il ait un petit côté entremetteur !

-Peut-être bien.

-Je crois aussi qu'il est simplement bien avec nous, continua Harry, songeur. Et si on l'adoptait ? » Draco ouvrit de grands yeux. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu :

« L'adopter ?!

-C'est un petit garçon très attachant. J'aimerai que l'on forme une famille. »

Cette fois-ci, Draco se redressa vivement. Il n'osait y croire.

« Tu voudrais qu'on…que nous…

-Draco, je ne peux pas affirmer que je ressens également de l'amour pour toi. Mais je sais que ça viendra. Tu m'as sorti de ma solitude, et il n'y a pas que ça. J'étais déjà attiré par toi à l'époque, et c'est toujours le cas. Alors oui, j'aimerai qu'on fonde une famille. Je pense qu'on peut être très heureux tous les trois.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que vont dire les gens ?répliqua le Psychomage, soucieux. Deux homos et un petit garçon…

-Je me fiche des gens. »répondit simplement Harry. Il attira Draco à lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le jeune homme ressentit une telle félicité qu'il crut qu'il allait pleurer de joie.

Bien plus tard, ils se rendirent dans le salon et Draco réalisa vraiment ce qu'il allait faire. Une bouffée de tendresse l'envahit lorsqu'il s'approcha de Gabriel. Le petit garçon se frottait les yeux, tout juste réveillé. Le Psychomage l'aida à enfiler un sweat pour qu'il n'ait pas froid et s'assied à ses côtés. Puis il lui sourit et se lança :

« Gabriel, est-ce que tu aimerais qu'on t'adopte, Harry et moi ? »

-M…m'adopter ? »Les yeux de Gabriel brillèrent dangereusement et il se jeta dans les bras de Draco, le serrant si fort qu'il faillit l'étouffer :

« Ce serait vraiment super !C'est vrai de vrai hein, c'est pas une blague ?!demanda t-il en plantant son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

-Il n'y a pas plus vrai. On voudrait que tu sois _notre _petit garçon. Gabriel Potter-Malefoy. » Gabriel le serra encore, riant aux éclats et pleurant en même temps, avant de se précipiter vers Harry qu'il étreignit également. Puis il se plaça entre eux et agit étrangement, palpant l'air autour de lui :

« Votre amour est tout doux…et il est partout !

-Comment ça ?Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils. Gabriel plaqua brutalement ses mains sur sa bouche. Il finit par laisser retomber les bras le long de son corps, l'air hésitant :

« Si vous êtes mes papas…je peux tout vous dire, non ?

-Bien sûr, fit Harry.

-Vous n'allez pas me…me gronder ou m'embêter ?

-Pourquoi ferions-nous ça ?

-Parce que je…je suis à moitié Aggeros. »Draco en resta bouche bée. Mais Harry, qui avait toujours quelques lacunes en ce qui concernait le monde de la Magie, demanda à Gabriel :

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?Qu'est-ce que c'est ça, Aggeros ?

-Ce sont des créatures qui s'apparentent à des anges, répondit Draco à sa place. Je suppose que tu as déjà entendu parler de Cupidon ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-L'autre nom de Cupidon est Eros. C'est le dieu de l'amour. Selon la légende, c'est lui qui donna quelques-uns de ses pouvoirs à certains humains. Ils devinrent des Aggeros. Mais ce n'est qu'une légende, leurs origines sont assez floues. Ils peuvent _voir _l'amour.

-Voir l'amour ?!fit Harry, incrédule. Tu peux voir l'amour ?ajouta t-il à l'adresse de Gabriel.

-Oui. Si je me concentre ou si il est très fort. C'est comme si il y avait du brouillard, sauf que c'est rouge clair. Et là, il y en a partout. Il est tout doux, et un peu chaud. C'est aussi pour ça que je savais que Draco était amoureux de toi. Je vois l'amour qui part de lui et qui s'enroule autour de toi. » Draco rosit légèrement. Il se râcla la gorge pour se donner une contenance, et demanda :

« C'est donc ça, le pouvoir que tu ne pouvais pas me dire ?

-Oui. Tatie Cissa ne veut pas que j'en parle, parce qu'elle dit que certains peuvent vouloir m'utiliser.

-Les Aggeros ont également la capacité manipuler les esprits les plus faibles, expliqua Draco devant le regard interrogateur de Harry. La plupart n'en font rien, mais certains jouent avec les sentiments qu'ils perçoivent. Ils se prennent pour Eros lui-même. Ils créent des couples pour mieux les déchirer ensuite, brisent des amours, modifient les flux qui existent entre les différentes personnes de leur entourage.

-C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas dire aux gens ce qu'ils doivent faire, murmura Gabriel. Ce n'est pas bien. Je ne veux pas finir mal.

-Tu ne finiras pas « mal », Gabriel, fit Harry en s'agenouillant face à lui. Tu es un petit garçon extraordinaire. »Draco les regarda, ému. Gabriel prit leurs mains à tous les deux et demanda :

« On devrait peut-être rentrer à la maison maintenant, non ? »

**Merci encore à sSselana, Felinness, Jonzac, Li-San, Marjorie59, Stormtrooper2 et Yukimai-chan pour vos reviews quotidiennes parce que ça fait vraiment très très plaisir de voir que vous appréciez mon histoire !Merci à ceux qui ont ajouté Empty Eyes dans leurs favoris, et merci même à ceux qui ne laissent pas forcément de reviews. Le fait que vous lisiez simplement régulièrement est déjà bien en soi :^) Le dernier chapitre arrive la semaine prochaine ! Bisous !**


	11. Chapter 10

Hermione lisait la Gazette lorsqu'on sonna à sa porte. Elle posa son journal et alla ouvrir. Sur le seuil se tenait Harry. Elle écarquilla les yeux et resta bouche bée. Son ami finit par sourire timidement et murmura :

« Salut, Mione.

-Merlin…HARRY ! »Elle lui sauta au cou et il la tint un long moment étroitement serrée contre lui, son visage enfoui dans son épaisse chevelure.

« Harry, tu es guéri !Oh merci Mon Dieu ! »Il la relâcha lentement et vit que ses joues ruisselaient de larmes. Il se mit lui aussi à pleurer et la reprit dans ses bras. Trois ans !Trois ans qu'il s'était délibérément privé de ses amis. Quelle folie !Riant et reniflant à la fois, il lâcha :

« Il faudrait plutôt remercier Draco en fait ! »Hermione se tourna alors vers le blond, resté un peu en retrait. Elle essuya ses pleurs du revers de la main et pointa un doigt accusateur sur le jeune homme :

« Toi !J'ai bien cru faire une crise cardiaque quand tu as emmené Harry et le petit en prime ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la frayeur que tu nous as faites ?!J'étais malade d'angoisse, et ne parlons même pas de Ron ou de ta mère quand elle a appris la nouvelle !

-Hermione, je…

-Laisse-moi finir, Draco Malefoy !Tous les Aurors du ministère ont été lancés à votre recherche, et cela fait une semaine que nous attendons des nouvelles !Sept jours d'anxiété perpétuelle !

-J'ai…

-Mais, coupa Hermione, tu as guéri mon meilleur ami…et je crois que c'était le plus beau cadeau au monde que tu pouvais me faire !Mon Dieu, Draco, je ne te remercierai jamais assez ! »Le Psychomage afficha un immense sourire soulagé et la réceptionna dans ses bras. Puis la jeune femme aperçut Gabriel, planté à côté de Draco. Intimidé, il se cacha derrière les jambes de son père adoptif.

« Je crois que vous avez quelques petites choses à m'expliquer ! »lança Hermione.

Confortablement installés dans le salon, ils expliquèrent donc à leur amie ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'ils avaient disparu. L'arrivée à Darwin, et la semaine passée là-bas qui s'était terminée par la guérison complète de Harry et l'adoption de Gabriel. Hermione les écouta patiemment et pleura encore. Il lui semblait que ses larmes étaient intarissables !Mais c'étaient des larmes de joie et elle les laissait volontiers couler le long de son visage. C'est en apercevant l'air soucieux de Draco qu'elle fronça les sourcils et s'inquiéta :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Draco ?

-Je…je pensais à ton bébé, souffla le blond. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Oh, Draco, ne t'en fais pas. Tout va pour le mieux et…

-Un bébé ?!s'exclama Harry.

-Une petite fille, renchérit Hermione, rayonnante. Elle s'appellera Jade.

-Comme la pierre verte, intervint Gabriel.

-Exactement !

-Quand arrivera t-elle ?demanda encore Harry.

-D'ici trois mois.

-Mais tu n'es même pas grosse !fit le petit garçon en posant une main sur son ventre.

-Non !fit Hermione en éclatant de rire. Eh non, je suis restée assez « plate ».

-Ton bébé doit être tout petit, ajouta Gabriel, perplexe.

-Je ne sais pas, je di… » Elle se tut brusquement en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Harry et Draco restèrent également silencieux et tendus. Ron passa dans le couloir sans les voir, puis il revint sur ses pas. Il s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte et afficha la même expression que sa femme quelques instants plus tôt. Sa mâchoire semblait prête à se fracasser par terre.

« Ha…Harry ? » Le brun hocha doucement la tête et se leva. Les lèvres de Ron s'étirèrent en un gigantesque sourire et l'immense rouquin se précipita sur son meilleur ami, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent enfin, Ron essuya son œil et marmonna :

« Excuse, une poussière…

-Mais oui, c'est ça ! »Ils éclatèrent de rire et Ron avisa alors Draco. Il se jeta sur lui et le blond ferma les yeux, persuadé qu'il allait lui exploser la tête, mais le roux le serra dans ses bras et s'écria :

« Malefoy !Oh merci Malefoy !

-Dme hmpfrien, Wmfeaslfey !

-Quoi ?

-Je crois que tu l'étouffes, Ron !fit Harry.

-Oh, pardon ! » Il relâcha Draco qui put à nouveau respirer. Ils parlèrent longuement, puis Hermione contacta le Ministère afin de leur annoncer que Harry Potter était revenu, entier et en bonne santé. Draco fut convoqué par le Magenmagot mais tout ce dont il avait été accusé fut oublié lorsqu'Harry annonça qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble et que le kidnapping n'en était donc pas un. Gabriel fut reconnu comme leur fils adoptif le même jour. Et c'est également durant ces vingt-quatres heures que Draco apprit que sa mère avait une liaison très _poussée _avec Madame Rosmerta elle-même ! En bref, ce fut une journée riche en émotions. Mais le Psychomage était sur un petit nuage quand il sortit du ministère, tenant Harry par la main. Il laissa son regard s'attarder sur Gabriel, qui marchait quelques mètres devant eux avec Narcissa Malefoy. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme de sa vie, qu'il avait cru perdu pendant si longtemps. Il ferma les yeux quand celui-ci déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et savoura le baiser comme si c'était le premier. Leur famille n'était peut-être pas parfaite, mais comme l'avait dit Harry, il y avait fort à parier qu'ils seraient heureux tous les trois. La vie s'annonçait belle et Draco laissa un sourire aussi rayonnant que le soleil glisser sur ses lèvres.

EPILOGUE

Draco Malefoy s'accrochait du mieux qu'il pouvait à la porte du frigo tandis que son cher et tendre l'_honorait _avec sauvagerie. Il maudit son pantalon, encore sur ses chevilles, qui l'empêchait d'écarter un peu plus les jambes pour mieux sentir Harry. Puis il oublia cet inconvénient car le jeune homme s'enfonça à nouveau en lui, et il laissa échapper un cri extatique.

« Oh, M-Merlin, Ha…Harry !Encore !Encore ! »Il savait que relancer Harry ainsi faisait monter son excitation, et son petit ami ne tarda pas à le besogner plus rudement encore. Draco cria plus fort, et le frigo commença à se déplacer avec un bruit sourd sous les coups de rein de Harry. Quelques magnets tombèrent, et Draco entendit des bouteilles tinter les unes contre les autres à l'intérieur du réfrigirateur. Mais il n'en avait cure. Seul comptait Harry qui le pilonnait avec force. Il tint encore quelques secondes avant de jouir dans un dernier hurlement. Les deux amants s'écroulèrent contre le frigo qui s'ébranla une dernière fois avant de retrouver sa position initiale. Draco sentit les lèvres de Harry sur sa nuque moite et il bougea à légèrement à l'intérieur de lui. Le blond sourit béatement. Il était bien loin de cette nuit où il trouvait que c'était mal de passer une nuit avec Harry !Celui-ci chuchota au creux de son oreille :

« Prêt pour un second round, chéri ?

-Toujours, mon amour !

-Mais cette fois, je veux te voir jouir. »Le sourire de Draco s'élargit tandis qu'il se tournait pour faire face au brun, sans même se retirer du sexe à nouveau dur. Harry laissa échapper un halètement et gémit :

« Merlin, Draco, parfois ta souplesse me donne de brûlantes idées…

-Alors fais-les moi partager. »souffla son amant d'un ton suggestif. Et Harry s'exécuta joyeusement, arrachant de nouveaux cris extasiés à son blond adoré.

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il arriva en vue de sa maison. Une douce brume rougeâtre semblait sortir des murs jaune pâle. A n'en pas douter, ses parents étaient en pleine action !Il laissa un sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Ce soir au dîner, il se plaindrait encore du fait que ses deux pères adoptifs étaient de vrais lapins. Mais il était plus qu'heureux de constater chaque matin que leur amour était toujours aussi fort. Et jamais il n'oublierait ce jour merveilleux où ils lui avaient proposé de l'adopter. Avec un soupir résigné, il se tourna vers sa petite amie Lana et lâcha :

« Bon !Je crois qu'en fait on ne pourra pas aller chez moi.

-Oh, pourquoi ?

-Je…j'ai oublié les clés. On reviendra plus tard, quand mes pères seront rentrés.

-D'accord. On peut toujours aller à Ice Paradise.

-Le glacier ?

-Oui, ils ont rouvert.

-Bonne idée. Où sont-ils maintenant ?

-Sur Angel Street. » Gabriel sourit en entendant le nom de la rue. Il jeta un coup d'œil à leurs mains enlacées, entourées d'un délicat filament de brume rouge, et se laissa entraîner vers la Rue des Anges.


End file.
